A Family
by Unanimously Anonymous 42
Summary: Blaine accidentally gets Quinn pregnant. They decide to raise the baby themselves. Sorry, I'm not good at summaries.
1. Reactions, Part One: Blaine

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Reactions, Part One: Blaine**

** A./N.: So, this was originally chapter 2, but I accidently deleted chapter 1, and I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so I'm just going to tell you what happened. After Rachel's party in "Blame It on the Alcohol", a very drunk Blaine & Quinn were waiting on a cab. They had sex (did I forget to mention that this is pretty A.U.? Yeah, sorry). They couldn't stop thinking about each other. This chapter takes place in between "Born This Way" & "Rumors". Blaine and Rachel never went on a date and Blaine didn't share the fact that he's questioning his sexuality with anyone. Other than that, pretty much the canon storyline. By the way, for the purposes of this FanFic, Blaine, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Trent are all juniors. And all previously mentioned Warblers may be a little O.O.C.**

_Get to my house, now. Emergency._

_ —Quinn_

Blaine read the text three times, in confusion. They had barely made eye contact since they're drunken escapade, even if they had barely been able to think about anything except each other since then (Blaine's G.P.A. had dropped from a 3.8 to a 2.6, which had not made his parents happy). But he immediately got into his car and headed to Lima. He had just entered the city limits when he realized a fatal flaw in Quinn's plan: he had no idea where she lived. As if on cue he received a text with her address enclosed. He proceeded to drive to Quinn's house.

On his way, a voice in his head said, _Is my tie straight? Do I have bad breath?_ He realized what he was thinking and quickly thought, _Stop that,_ even as he popped a breath mint into his mouth. _It's not like I'm going on a date,_ he thought to the voice, _Besides I love Kurt._ Then the voice said, _But, do you?_ To which he responded, _Of course, that's why I sang "_Somewhere Only We Know_" to him when he left Dalton._ And the voice countered, _But, you did that more to convince yourself than him. Don't deny it. You know it's true._ And now he had to concede, if he was going to be honest with himself.

When he pulled next to the curb in front of the Fabrays' home, he felt very nervous and awkward. When he worked up the nerve, he got out of his car, locked it up, and walked to the door. After a minute or two he rang the doorbell. The door swung open, and Blaine was shocked to see a tear soaked Quinn standing in front of him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, then without waiting for a response, "Get in here."

"Quinn, what's wrong. What happened?" he asked, as she dragged him inside and sat him on the couch. She seemed to be grappling with something before sitting down next to him. "Quinn, are you okay?" he implored, putting a hand on her shoulder. At his touch she turned to him, her face full of worry and fear.

"I should've told you this weeks ago, but I was too scared," she started; "I'm pregnant," Quinn said almost inaudibly, "It's yours."

"W-what? Are you sure?" Blaine said, taken aback. Quinn nodded, waiting for his reaction as silent tears slid down her face, and Blaine let the news sink in.

"What're we going to do?" Quinn asked the question that had really been on her mind.

"You're not getting an abortion," Blaine said. Quinn noticed that it wasn't a question. "We're going to keep this baby. We can raise him—or her—together, like a family."

"But, what about Kurt?" Quinn finally voicing one of her more pressing concerns.

"Quinn since Rachel's party I've barely been able to get you off my mind. We _can_ do this. The baby's the most important thing right now," Quinn was completely taken off guard by Blaine's reaction (and subsequent confession). Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that.

Upon seeing her reaction, Blaine quickly came up with another solution, "Or, if you don't want anything to do with me, which I'd understand, I can raise the baby myself. If you feel more comfortable with that." Quinn shook her head, a slight smile on her face. Then she looked at her lap, the smile becoming a sheepish one.

"I've already broken up with Finn. And, I actually haven't been able to think about much else other than you either," Quinn looked up at Blaine again. Then he leaned in and kissed her, right on the lips, as he pulled her into a tight embrace. And as they hugged, Quinn thought for the first time that maybe they really _could_ raise their child, as a family.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Blaine said with so much wonder and happiness in his voice that Quinn laughed, for the first time since she found out. And Blaine had to admit, that even with the circumstances, he actually liked the idea of being a family man, and a dad.

** A./N.: Please review. Sorry if you think it's short.**


	2. Reactions, Part Two: The Parents

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Reactions, Part Two: The Parents**

** A./N.: Title pretty much says it all. Picks up right where we left off. By the way, in this FanFic, Wes, David, **_**and**_** John Hall's character are beat boxers and Wes is the best of the three. Also, Blaine isn't a hobbit in this FanFic, he's about 5'11" or 6'0", so keep that in mind, please.**

Blaine suddenly pulled out of his and Quinn's embrace and sat up straight, before saying, "We should get married. As soon as possible." Quinn's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open in surprise, but stayed silent and let him continue. Blaine turned his head and looked her in the eye. "I want to do right by you and the baby. We should get married so our kid isn't born out of wedlock," he said.

"W-well, um, you kn—uh," Quinn was obviously speechless. When she regained the ability to speak, she said, "Let's worry about those kinds of things later. Oh, God, my mom's gonna be home soon," Quinn said looking at the clock.

"I guess we should figure out what to tell her," Blaine said, accepting the change of subject without acknowledging Quinn's deflection.

"Yeah, you're right," she responded. They discussed for about twenty minutes before deciding what they would say to both Quinn's mother and Blaine's parents, who would say it, and what—to the best of their respective knowledge—to expect. About ten minutes later, Judy Fabray walked through the front door.

"Mom, could you come in here? There's something we need to tell you," Quinn said as Blaine shot to his feet the way he had been trained to in the presence of a lady who was standing. She looked surprised at the sight of the standing boy with the gelled down hair and the boarding school uniform in her living room in the middle of the afternoon. Mrs. Fabray moved into the room and shook Blaine's outstretched hand, both nodding, smiling, and murmuring greetings at each other, before sitting in a chair opposite them. The moment she sat, Blaine reclaimed his spot next to Quinn.

"Mom, this is Blaine, Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. Um," Quinn bit her lip anxiously before continuing, "So, uh, we have something to tell you. Well—" Quinn cleared her throat softly, "well, um, I-I'm pregnant. Blaine's the father," Quinn said as tears began to run down her face and fall onto her hands which were fold in her lap. Her mother looked exasperated.

"A-a-again?" seemed to be all she could say.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Quinn's voice was almost as soft as when she'd broken the news to Blaine. "W—" Quinn tried before her voice failed her completely, but she could only just sit there, with tears rolling onto her lap. Blaine reached over and placed an understanding hand on hers as he took charge.

"Ma'am," he started confidently, briskly, businesslike, and almost impersonally, "we've decided that we're going to attempt to raise our child, together, on our own. We will demand absolutely no fiscal responsibility from you," Blaine had no idea where this was coming from. He must've learned more from his father than Blaine had realized. He realized that both women's eyes were on him and soldiered on seamlessly, "However, that in no way means that we are completely removing Quinn and our baby out of your life. We would love for you to play an active, or at least semi-active, role in your grandchild's life.

"Also, we plan to get married at an unknown and unspecified point in time in the near future. If need be, Quinn will move into my parents' house with me, or we will move in together elsewhere. We understand if one or both of us are unwelcome in your home. In which case, we ask only for your patience as we gather Quinn's belongings and vacate the premise," he finished.

"No, that—that won't be necessary," Mrs. Fabray spoke softly, leaning back into her seat and putting her hands to her temples. "I just need some quiet time alone to think."

"Yes, of course. We understand, ma'am," Blaine replied, getting to his feet. _Please don't give out, please don't give out, please don't give out,_ he thought to his knees. He then led Quinn (who had stopped crying long ago, in favor of staring at Blaine in awe of his hold on the situation; go figure) by the hand out of the house. As soon as the door closed behind him he let out a huge breath he'd been holding.

"Wow. Where'd that come from?" Quinn let out.

"I have _no_ idea. I was terrified in there," he told her. He then led her to his car, only dropping her hand to open the passenger side door for her and let her get in. After closing her door, he walked around the front to the driver's side and got in.

"So _this_ is what your car looks like from the front seat," Quinn said the moment he closed his door. Blaine looked at her smiling face and had to contain a laugh. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Just put your seatbelt on, okay?" he said. She complied.

"Where're we going?"

"My house. To drop the bomb on my parents," Blaine told her. A look of worry played across Quinn's face for a split second before she tried to hide it.

"Fine. Just let me do my makeup real quick," she replied calmly.

"No way. You look beautiful just like you are," he smiled at her before pointing out, "Besides, I think you left all that stuff in your house."

"Okay," Quinn said, realizing that he was right.

"Just, do me a favor, please," Blaine looked very uncomfortable, "Don't think too much of anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Quinn thought that to be a very odd request. When they finally reached Blaine's house, Quinn saw what he must've meant.

Blaine's "house" was actually less of house and more of a mansion, complete with an estate. Quinn didn't understand at first why Blaine had turned and pulled up to the ten-foot-tall, black, steel gates. Then, for a split second before realization smacked her across the face (metaphorically, of course), she was even more confused when he reached up and pressed the button on his, what appeared to be, garage door opener, and the gates began to swing inward on their hinges that were attached to twelve-foot-tall, gray, stone walls that seem to encompass the entire estate. _This is his house!_ She thought as she gasped at the realization.

"Yeah. It's a bit much, isn't it?" Blaine said tentatively when he saw Quinn's reaction. She just nodded and kept staring at the mansion made of a lustrous **(A./N.: That means shiny. It has nothing to do with "lust" as in lusting after someone. Just F.Y.I.)** black stone. They were driving up a U-shaped driveway (which had an identical exit gate) towards the huge structure. When Blaine stopped behind two other cars near the front doors, they got out, and Quinn could see that the black stone was actually black marble, smattered with small amounts of gray, dark blue, and silver. And the front doors were large and made of woods that looked like mahogany and oak. Blaine moved to unlock the door.

"Don't you think they're home? Their cars are here," Quinn stated.

"Oh, yeah. Force of habit," Blaine responded airily. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. Blaine let Quinn enter first, of course, then sidled in himself. They were now in a small (compared to the outside of the house) entrance hall with a large space in the walls on either side of them, a staircase leading to the second floor ahead and to their left, and next to the stairs a hallway leading deeper into the mansion on Blaine and Quinn's floor. "Dad? Mother? Are you home?" Blaine called out and Quinn wondered why he was using formal, impersonal titles when calling to his mother of all people.

"In here, son," the sharp voice of a person who could only be Mrs. Anderson—and because of her tone and word choice, Quinn figured out why Blaine had been impersonal, thinking his mother probably demanded it, but Quinn filed this away so as not to get distracted—called out from far away to the left, and footsteps from the right. Then a man came into the hall from the room on their right. He had black hair, but it wasn't gelled down like Blaine's was currently was, or curly and nappy like Blaine's when it wasn't gelled. He was an inch or two shorter than Blaine. Mr. Anderson's skin was the same bronze as Blaine, too. He also had the same golden-hazel irises that were in Blaine's eyes as well. And at that moment, both Blaine's and his father's eyes, and faces (which were, structurally, very different), had the same awkward expression.

"Oh, Blaine, you're home," Mr. Anderson said, "Who's this young lady?"

"Uh, this is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray," Blaine introduced. Quinn mused silently about how much she liked hearing Blaine say that. "Quinn, this is my dad."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Mr. Anderson said as the awkwardness increased.

"Yes, sir," Quinn said shaking his hand.

"Well, Dad, we have something to tell you and Mother," Blaine said pushing through the awkwardness. "I'll call her to the living room, and you and Quinn can find some seats." Mr. Anderson nodded and turned to enter the room he'd just left while Quinn followed. Blaine turned in the opposite direction and called, "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?" Blaine's mother called back without a hint of affection in her voice.

"Would you please come to the living room? There are things we have to talk about," Blaine called to her again.

"Alright," Mrs. Anderson said, as Blaine heard her moving towards the living room. Blaine turned and walked into the living room to find his father sitting on the far end of a black, leather couch, which was parallel to the gray, leather couch that Quinn was sitting on the near end of. Blaine walked around to the far end of the gray couch, opposite his father, hoping that Quinn wasn't getting distracted by the extravagance of his living room, what with the white couch (that was made out of fabric, not leather) just beyond the two leather couches, facing the entertainment center (consisting of a 60" HD plasma flat screen, two Blu-Ray players, two DVD players/recorders, and two VCR's, complete with 360° stereo surround sound), which was up against the wall perpendicular to the leather couches, because if she found the _living room_ to be a lot to take in, then she'd freak if she saw some of the other parts of the house.

Blaine's mother entered the living room then. Mrs. Anderson walked over and stood in front of the black couch opposite Quinn and sat down. Blaine then sat next to Quinn and gathered his all his strength and confidence he could.

"Who might this be, boy?" Mrs. Anderson asked smiling a smile that was so obviously fake, a blind man could've known it was thus, and in a voice totally devoid of any positive emotion. Mr. Anderson shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mother, this is Quinn Fabray. She's my girlfriend—" Blaine started, but his mother interrupted.

"Girlfriend? Good, you've finally gotten rid of that _boy_. It's about time," Mrs. Anderson said, looking at Blaine intentionally for the first time since he'd came out to them. Quinn also turned to look at him and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Uh, n-not officially yet, but I intend to, and I'll explain after you hear what we need to tell you, ma'am," Blaine said hesitantly. _He calls his own mother "ma'am", too?_ Quinn thought. Mrs. Anderson's face suddenly became unreadable and straight. "Well, here's the thing…Quinn's pregnant. I'm the baby's father," Blaine started. Mr. Anderson's eyebrows shot upward while his mouth dropped in the other direction; Mrs. Anderson froze in shock her expression still unreadable. "A-and, we're gonna raise the baby, with each other. We don't need any money or anything like that," Blaine sighed and gathered his strength again. Quinn thought it was strange the way Blaine almost seemed to crumple around his parents, his mom especially. _Okay, come on, you can do this,_ Blaine thought to himself.Then, Blaine's expression changed, and he prattled on fiercely, "I'll move out if you want, but I'll need some time to get some of my things. We—Quinn and I are going to get married eventually and we'll move in together. But, I still want you to be at least a little involved in the baby's life," Blaine stopped and waited for his parents' reactions. Mrs. Anderson was the first to respond.

"How could you?" Mrs. Anderson said to her son. "How is having a teenage pregnancy scandal any better than being a _gay_?" Blaine's mother was shouting now, as Blaine blushed with anger. "Are you trying to blacken our name? And you!" Mrs. Anderson shrieked rounding on Quinn and standing up, which made the rest of them stand up, and Blaine stood between Quinn and his mother, slightly offset. Mrs. Anderson continued, "I suppose you planned this! You're nothing more than a harlot after the family's money, are you?" Mrs. Anderson's words had deeply wounded Quinn and she felt tears run down her cheeks for the third time that day, but by this time Blaine's own temper had flared.

"You know, Mother, I believe psychologists call that 'projection'!" Blaine shouted to absolutely _everyone's_ surprise; Blaine hadn't even ever thought that before, let alone had the courage to yell that or anything at his mother. Mrs. Anderson turned to Blaine and raised her hand to slap him but it was caught by his father.

"Out! Get out! Go for a drive and don't come back until you've calmed down! You will not be violent to our son!" Mr. Anderson was almost yelling as he guided his wife to the front door by her elbow. Blaine was shocked for a moment but turned and pulled Quinn closer to him, to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. Don't listen to her. You're the best, most amazing person I've ever met," he whispered to her taking her head in his hands. They heard the door slam. Blaine knew his father would probably like to compose himself before returning, so he knew they had a few more seconds.

"You're only saying that because I'm pregnant," she whispered back without meeting his eyes. Quinn was still crying and Blaine began wiping the tears away even as they continued to flow.

"That doesn't make it any less true," Blaine whispered, smiling at her warmly and tilting her head up toward his. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"You wouldn't say that if you really knew me, though," Quinn whispered sadly. "Most people think I'm a bitch. And, they're mostly right."

"Sorry, but _I_ know you're wrong on all counts," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling their bodies together as Quinn wrapped her arms around his waist in return. Mr. Anderson walked around the corner; he saw Blaine and Quinn embracing and talking, and turned his back to them to wait, not wanting to intrude on the clearly private moment. "First off, I'd _definitely_ say that, because I love you," Quinn was shocked and delighted at these words, and seeing the shock on her face he added, "And I know it's pretty early in the relationship to say something like that, but it's also pretty early to have a baby, so…" and Blaine got Quinn to laugh again, so he continued. "Secondly, if '_most people_' thought you were a bitch, then you'd be _very_ famous," Quinn giggled again, thinking it was amazing how Blaine could make her laugh so easily. "Lastly, if people took the time to get to know you, they'd know that they weren't right at all."

"Thank you, Blaine," Quinn said as they heard a car start and drive off. Mr. Anderson, hearing that the unintelligible whispers had ceased, turned around and slowly walked back to the black couch.

"I'm sorry that happened. I've never seen her get _physically_ abusive before," Mr. Anderson said to them quietly. Quinn definitely didn't like the way Blaine's dad had emphasized the "physically", thinking (and rightly so) that it meant that Mrs. Anderson _was_ verbally and emotionally abusive. "But, anyway, we've still got some things to talk about, I'd imagine," Mr. Anderson finished as he sat down on the black couch. Blaine, of course, didn't sit until Quinn had sat down.

"What else do you want to know, Dad?" Blaine asked, fearing the confused and confusing Question that was coming. To Blaine's surprise, that wasn't the direction was heading.

"You say you don't need any money from me, and I support and respect that decision, but have you thought about where you're going to get the money to raise a baby, if not from me? You're going to need to get a job, because you're right, the parents should be the ones financially responsible for a child and I'm not going to help you…at least, not much and not until if you desperately need it. However, I think you should be able to use the money in your bank account—not your college fund, mind you, but the account where you've put a percentage of your allowance and chore money," Mr. Anderson said, while Blaine was paying rapt attention, "I suggest you find a _part-time_ job, by the way. I feel slightly hypocritical saying it, but you wouldn't be being a very good father—and boyfriend—if you work all the time and never spend time with your family," Mr. Anderson looked Quinn in the eye and nodded to her on the last word.

"Yeah, I agree. A-about the job and the time with family," Blaine said. Then Blaine paused, thinking, with his brow furrowed. When he'd come to his decision, he spoke again. "And in the spirit of spending time with family, I've also decided to transfer to McKinley, Quinn's school. We could use the tuition money for my next year at Dalton to help pay for the baby, too." Blaine's tone and facial expression told Mr. Anderson that Blaine was trying to bargain and would expect a counteroffer.

"Alright…but you'll have to take all Advanced classes to stay in the same league you were in at Dalton," Mr. Anderson told Blaine, who nodded. "Also, you don't need to move out, not yet anyway. As a matter of fact," Mr. Anderson continued, "I think it'd be best if the baby came here after it's born and allowed to be taken out of the hospital. But, you'd have to make room for it yourself without infringing on another's space. Convert one of your rooms into a nursery, for instance. And you two are planning to get married so, it would also be fine if Quinn came and stayed here. We'd make room for you," Blaine's dad said, addressing her on the last part. "However, Blaine, I would like to discuss some other things that I'm finding confusing, preferably alone, if you don't mind waiting in the kitchen with Ms. Stevens, Quinn." Blaine knew exactly what they would be talking about now because it was what he'd been dreading talking about, and he had mixed feelings about talking about it without Quinn there.

"Sure," Quinn said slightly confused, but she stood up anyway, and so did Blaine.

"Thank you," Mr. Anderson said, standing up as well and walking into the hall and calling, "Ms. Stevens? Could you come to the living room, please?" They waited less than a minute before an Asian woman about Mr. Anderson's age came quickly down the steps into the hall with Mr. Anderson. "Ah, Ms. Stevens, could you please show Ms. Fabray to the kitchen. I'd like to speak with my son alone for a few minutes."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson," Ms. Stevens said, then to Quinn, "Follow me, dear." Then the women headed off to the kitchen, Quinn shooting Blaine a goodbye glance. Mr. Anderson came and sat down opposite Blaine as he sat down, too.

"So…pregnant girlfriend. I think it goes without saying that I'm very angry and even more confused right now. Let's start with the big one first. I thought you were gay. What…" Mr. Anderson was clearly still trying to think of the right question, but Blaine understood.

"I thought I was, too. But…okay, here's what happened," Blaine began the story of what happened that night, "Rachel Berry, a friend of Kurt's from school threw a party about seven weeks ago. Kurt invited me. I'd never met any of his friends from McKinley and I thought it'd be fun, so I went. Well, everybody except Kurt and his brother got really drunk, including me. We were playing spin the bottle and I had to kiss Rachel, and, well; I actually felt something when I did. Anyway, when the party was over, I called a cab and was going to wait for it, even though it was going to be a really long time before it got there. But then Quinn was walking toward her car which was just in front of mine parked on the curb. I heard her saying to herself that she didn't have any money for a cab and couldn't call one, I offered to share the cab I called and pay for her fare. We got to talking and I was really confused by the kiss, I wanted to know if it was a one-time thing or something, so I asked her to kiss me, and it was incredible. Drunk as we were, it just happened. Like I told her, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since. Most of the reason I was with Kurt was because I was trying to prove something to myself, or trying to get over her or something. But, anyway, to answer your question, I guess I'm bisexual. I'm not sure what else to tell you." Blaine's dad was thinking about everything that Blaine told him. Finally, Mr. Anderson spoke up.

"You know, I'm sorry," Mr. Anderson said, "I'm sorry about the awkwardness between us. I know it's my fault. And, I'm sorry about that whole 'trying to rebuild a car' thing, too, it wasn't one of my best ideas," They both felt awkward about the car incident. Mr. Anderson continued, "I just wasn't sure how to relate to you, after you told us. And I was just trying to find something we could reconnect with, but that's not really an excuse. I should've tried harder."

"Well, at least we can still try," Blaine pointed out with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, come here," Mr. Anderson said standing up with his arms outstretched. Blaine stood and they embraced. After a couple of seconds they pulled away. "Let's go on to the kitchen," Mr. Anderson said. They walked in that direction with Mr. Anderson's hand on Blaine's shoulder.

As Quinn walked into the Andersons' kitchen behind Ms. Stevens, she couldn't help but note how big and spacious this house really was. The kitchen alone was a bit bigger than her living room and kitchen put together. The kitchen was white from top to bottom. There was a table big enough for six people with four chairs around it—though, Quinn thought one was basically a spare—there were _all_ the appliances you'd find in a kitchen in this one kitchen (okay maybe that was an exaggeration but still) and the appliances and table were separated by a long bar that stretched ¾ the length of the room complete with stools on the table's side.

"So, do you want anything, Ms. Fabray?" Ms. Stevens asked.

"Quinn, and no, thank you though," Quinn told Ms. Stevens.

"Okay, Quinn," the housekeeper responded, "So, are you a friend of Blaine's?"

"Girlfriend, actually," Quinn replied. Ms. Stevens froze at these words and Quinn thought she saw anger on Ms. Stevens face before it became blank and she became less friendly.

"He's finally given in to her," Ms. Stevens said quietly, more to herself than Quinn. Then the housekeeper rounded on Quinn. "You know, the boy is gay. This relationship with you is a lie that _that woman_ has forced him into," Ms. Stevens said quickly and angrily, "Blaine's a good young man, and a good son, even if his mother can't see that. You should be ashamed for keeping him from being who he is."

"You don't understand," Quinn started, "We're—"

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand," Ms. Stevens cut her off, "Blaine deserves to be with a boy he loves and who loves him, not a lie he feels he has to tell."

"It's not a lie, Ms. Stevens," Blaine's voice said from behind Quinn. Quinn turned her face to Blaine as he began walking toward Quinn, Mr. Anderson moving to the head of the table and sitting down. "I love Quinn," he said, taking Quinn's hand, "She pregnant, and we're going to raise the baby together. And as I found out the night I met her, I'm bisexual."

"Pregnant? Bisexual?" Ms. Stevens said, clearly confused. After a long moment Ms. Stevens said, "You love her? You're not—faking because of your mother?" Ms. Stevens still sound slightly confused. Blaine turned his head toward Quinn with a look of absolute love on his face.

"No. Of course not," Blaine said quietly. Quinn met his gaze briefly then quickly looked to the floor blushing with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. Ms. Stevens was still confused but the look on Blaine's face—he really did look like he was in love with Quinn.

"I guess, I own you an apology," Ms. Stevens's response was slow.

"I understand," Quinn said looking up at Ms. Stevens. "You were looking out for Blaine. I was confused, too. Actually, no, scratch that. I'm still confused."

"We're all confused," Mr. Anderson said trying to lighten the mood. Blaine shrugged and nodded in response. "Oh, by the way, Blaine; you're grounded. For at least a month. And we're gonna have to set up visiting hours and time you guys are allowed to be alone, okay?" Blaine nodded at his dad as Ms. Stevens motioned for Quinn to sit down. Blaine and Quinn sat at the bar as Mr. Anderson continued sternly. "And I'm trading you your car for the silver four-doored Sedan in the garage. It's much safer and more suitable for a family man such as yourself."

"Have the backseat washed," Blaine advised. Quinn blushed again.

"I did not need to know that," Mr. Anderson grimaced.

"You should eat something." Blaine said to Quinn.

"I don't want to be a burden," Quinn said shaking her head.

"Nonsense,"

"Crazy talk,"

"Insanity,"

Blaine, Mr. Anderson, and Ms. Stevens all spoke at the same time; Blaine and Quinn laughed, Mr. Anderson chuckled, and Ms. Stevens smiled. Ms. Stevens put a plate of fruit and vegetables in front of Quinn.

"Eat," Ms. Stevens ordered. Then she placed a water bottle on the bar. "Drink."

"Well," Blaine said getting to his feet, "I've got some business to take care of. Why don't the three of you get to know each other better?"

"What 'business' do you have?" Quinn asked slightly crestfallen. The other three were looking at Blaine curiously.

"I have a heart to break," Blaine sighed sadly.

"Oh, sorry," Quinn said guiltily.

"Don't be," Blaine told her, "Bye."

"Bye."

** A./N.: Please review. The next one'll be really short.**


	3. Klaine's BreakUp

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Klaine's Break-Up**

** A./N.: Thanks for reading and (if you've done so) reviewing. I try to always be open to constructive criticism (even though I haven't been criticized as of 1924 (7:24 PM) March 8, 2012 which I think is weird, I've always found my writing to be kind of…mechanical? Yeah that's the right word and wow did I just type that instead of thinking it?) and suggestions. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'll always follow your suggestions. I'm writing this fic more to please myself. It's really annoying to have an idea in your head and it won't stop bugging you. And if I get some of the things about pregnancy wrong, I'm sorry, and please point that out to me. I've never been pregnant (b/c I'm a 17-year-old guy) so I don't know much about it. I'll try to do research on it but I'm kinda lazy so I may get some things wrong. Sorry it's so short. By the way, I've been thinking about how to mend some fences between Quaine and New Directions, mainly Kurt but I can't really figure it out, so if you have any ideas….**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the silver Sedan in the garage that was now his car. He typed up a text and read it to himself before sending it.<p>

_Kurt, meet me at the Lima Bean ASAP._

Deciding it was okay, he hit send. Then he waited for Kurt's response. He didn't wait long.

_K_

That was all it said. Blaine buckled his seatbelt and pulled out of the garage at the end of the "U" shaped driveway and then pulled out of the driveway itself. He headed to the familiar coffee shop, passing into the Lima city limits within minutes because his house was just a few miles out of the small city. Then it wasn't long before he was at the Lima Bean. Blaine went into the shop, ordered, found a table next to the window, and proceeded to wait on Kurt again. Fifteen minutes later Kurt was sliding into the chair across from Blaine.

"Blaine, what was so urgent?" Kurt immediately demanded, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Blaine sighed. Blaine hated to be the source someone else's pain.

"Kurt, I have some bad news," Blaine started. Kurt looked terrified. "Kurt, it's over. I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry to do this, Kurt, but I have to." Kurt sat in shocked and horrified silence for a moment.

"No. You-you're breaking up with me?" Kurt said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Because there's someone else?"

"Yes. I'm sorry,"

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No! I met them before we were in a relationship," Blaine avoided the word "her" because he knew it would only upset him more. And there would be the awkward explanations which would include even more information that would hurt Kurt. Blaine wanted to put off those explanations for as long as possible which he figured would probably only be two days, but still. "Look, Kurt. You're one of my best friends, and I do love you. But I'm not _in love_ with you. I'm sorry." Blaine stood up and before Kurt could make a scene Blaine was driving back home. He'd never felt so guilty in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I know this is incredibly, _incredibly_ short but I felt it was something we needed to see, or read, as it were. Also, I thought it deserved its own chapter. Please review.**


	4. Reactions, Part Three: The Glee Clubs

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Reactions, Part Three: The Glee Clubs**

**A./N.: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! And, to the one of the anonymous reviewers: It'd be understandable to assume I wasn't a guy, actually. Psychologically, males are apt to not be very detailed where as females are prone to include details when communicating (which is probably why men & women find it hard to talk to each other, but men talking to men is easy and women talking to women is easy) but I was raised by my dad, who has a very large vocabulary and is very specific, and subsequently I have a larger than average vocabulary and I have a Lexile (measures your ability to use context clues while also measuring your vocabulary) score of 1500+. I'm not trying to brag, it's just something I can do and I've learned how to do, like how some dad's teach their kids a sport. And when I think of an idea for a story, it's not comprised of words, it's more like a movie in my head and I want to let anyone who wants to see that movie as clearly as I do. Also, I may be giving out too much information here but, I'm very meticulous and kind of a perfectionist and I have some slight OCD, so that helps and I just realized I'm rambling. ****So, here's what happened in between the last chapter and this chapter: Blaine went home, Blaine and Quinn decided that Blaine'd tell the Warblers Monday (the next day) then on Tuesday they'd both tell New Directions as Blaine would be a student at McKinley by that time, Blaine took Quinn home, Blaine went home again, and Mrs. Anderson didn't come back that night. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Blaine put his Dalton uniform on for the last time that Monday morning. He had missed feelings about leaving. He was sad to leave his friends but he wanted to be with Quinn so much he could hardly stand it. He was also scared. Dalton had been his safe haven from the bullying he had previously endured, but he'd heard a little of the bullying that Quinn went through went she was first pregnant. He needed to be there to protect her and their child. And with that, he knew he was making the best choice for the three of them.<p>

Blaine drove to school in his new car, the silver Sedan. His four best friends—Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Trent—were all standing around his usual spot when he pulled in. he thought this was strange, but he did think about what it could mean because he knew Wes would explain. He was halfway out of his car when Wes spoke.

"Serious downgrade in the car department," he opened with, "This doesn't look like something a single bachelor like you should own."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, a little confused.

"Kurt called and texted all the Warblers asking if we knew who the guy was that you broke up with him for," Trent said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all Blaine said. This clearly upset his friends.

"So?" Nick demanded.

"I'll explain later," Blaine said. He had what he was going to tell the Warblers worked out mostly but it still needed work. "At Warbler practice." Jeff looked like he was going to protest but sharp looks from Blaine and Wes stopped his words dead in their tracks. _That was overkill_, Blaine thought, _Just one of us would've had equally effective results_. The five knew the hierarchy; Blaine at the top, Wes in the middle, and Nick, Jeff, and Trent equal on the bottom. They knew Wes was Blaine's main "enforcer", for lack of a better term.

Blaine didn't even try to work on his classes that day. He couldn't stop thinking about Quinn: what she was doing, how she was doing, how she was feeling, what she looked like when she smiled, when she laughed, how her laugh was one of the most beautiful things he'd heard, etcetera. When he could focus on something other than Quinn, he was ironing out his explanation to the Warblers. It wasn't like he needed to focus; he was about to leave, so it didn't matter much.

When it was finally time for practice, Blaine headed off to the room they held meetings and practices. After David called roll, Wes called Blaine out before Blaine could say he had something to say.

"Before we get started, I believe Warbler Anderson has an announcement he'd like to make."

"Thank you, Wes. As a matter of fact, I do have something...important to announce," Blaine said, rising up off of the arm of one of the couches. "As of today, I'm leaving the Warblers and Dalton." A wave of confused and sad murmurs swept the room as well as a few cries of protest. Only his four best friends, his "gang", again, for lack of a better term, stayed silent a look of surprise crossing all their faces, and in the cases of Jeff and Trent, sadness. "Warblers, please!" Blaine said, and they quieted. "I'm transferring to McKinley. I've recently figured something out about myself. I'm bisexual. Several weeks ago, before Kurt and I were dating, he invited me to a party. I met a girl there and long story short, she's pregnant," Blaine said unashamed, pausing because he knew there would be outbursts. To his surprise, the only thing that broke the silence was a soft comment from Wes.

"Well, that explains the break-up."

"I've realized that I'm in love with her," Blaine continued, "_That_ is why I broke up with Kurt. My girlfriend and I plan on telling Kurt and the New Directions tomorrow. I ask that you please not share any of this with anyone until Wednesday at least. Thank you all. Goodbye." Blaine grabbed his bag and headed out into the halls of Dalton. He was about to leave through the main entrance when he heard a voice and sentence that he'd forever associate with loyalty and friendship.

"Hey, Anderson, wait up!" came Wes's voice echoing off the walls. Blaine turned to see his gang jogging lightly after him, Wes waving his hand. When they reached him, all five walked out of the building.

"Guys, what are you doing? You're missing the meeting," Blaine said, his confusion showing in his voice.

"We quit," Wes replied simply.

"Why?"

"We're going with you," Nick informed Blaine in a reassuring tone. Blaine knew he should protest, but he didn't want to. After Quinn and Blaine dropped the bomb on New Directions, they probably wouldn't be Blaine and Quinn's biggest fans; they'd need friends and allies. Oh, who was he kidding, New Directions would hate him for breaking Kurt's heart and _he_ needed the allies.

"Thanks, guys," Blaine responded, "This means a lot." They all shrugged it off, literally.

"I assume we're trying out for New Directions," Trent said casually, "Which means we're gonna have to do something big."

"I've got a few ideas…" Blaine said mischievously. He resolved not to tell Quinn about this. He wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning, Quinn woke early as morning sickness hit her—hard. She was in the upstairs bathroom, retching until she was dry heaving, and then she was still retching. When she finally stopped, she stood and walked back to her room, her throat sore, her abdomen aching, and her knees wobbly. When Quinn got into her room, she sat on her bed and looked at her clock sitting on her nightstand. <em>5:47 AM<em>, it read. _Of course_, Quinn thought, _Too late to go back to bed, too early to go to school_. Quinn deliberated on what to do for a short while, and then as her stomach growled, she decided to have breakfast.

Quinn walked into her kitchen and couldn't help but compare it to Blaine's larger one. Hers was miniscule in comparison. It made her slightly embarrassed. Her stomach rumbled again and Quinn poured herself a bowl of cereal. On her way to get out the milk, she caught sight of the bushel of bananas on the counter and decided to cut a small one up into her bowl. When she was done she threw away the peel and looked into the fridge for the milk. The container of strawberries her mom had bought a few days earlier caught her eye and she got one out along with the milk. Then Quinn started eating her breakfast of cereal, a cut up strawberry and banana, and milk. She finished about ten minutes later and put up the milk and rinsed out the bowl and put it in the sink.

Quinn went upstairs and decided what to wear. She landed on a knee length, blue tinted, white dress and a darker blue jacket. She grabbed the clothes, took them to the bathroom, and put them on the small counter. She changed out of her nightgown and put it into the hamper. Quinn showered quickly. When she got out, she dried herself, fixed her hair, and got dressed. She got her stuff and drove to school in her little red Volkswagen. After she'd parked and turned her car off, she texted Blaine.

_I'm in the parking lot, where are you?_ Quinn typed.

_It seems a little early for you to be at school already._ Blaine commented.

_I'm not that early._

_Well, anyway. Sorry, but we won't see each other till lunch._

_Why not?_

_I have 3 surprises for you. The first is my wardrobe. It's the same thing I wore before I went to Dalton. I'm not going to give you any hints as to what the 2nd and 3rd surprises are. That's all you get._

_But lunch is such a long time from now. What if I get mugged by someone and they kill me before we see each other?_

_I would destroy them. I want you to understand that I would die to protect you. I would kill to protect you. I might even kill to avenge you. I love you. Both of you._

Quinn was surprised by these words because she couldn't imagine Blaine physically fighting any one, but also touched by the sentiment.

_You were wrong. You're first surprise was the protective side of your personality._ Quinn sent.

_Did I freak you out? Sorry._

_No. It was surprising, but touching at the same time._

_Thanks. Love you. See you at lunch._

_It's a date. Love you, too._

The time until lunch dragged for Quinn. It was almost unbearable. She couldn't focus on any of her classes and she had a couple of classes with Kurt and ever time she looked at him she felt so guilty. She felt like she'd stolen the thing he cared most about, which was probably an accurate description. When lunch finally arrived, the Glee kids all went out to the concrete courtyard and squeezed around a single table closest to the concrete stairs. A guilty Quinn faced perpendicular to the concrete stairs, watching an aggrieved Kurt and consoling Mercedes (who were facing the concrete stairs) out of the corner of her eye. Then her phone vibrated.

_Surprise(s)! (All 3 of them.)_ Quinn barely had time to read what Blaine had typed before Mercedes distracted her.

"Oh, my God. What is _he_ doing here?" Quinn turned to follow her gaze to the top of the concrete stairs, where Blaine (his hair gelled to his head, of course) and four other Warblers where standing and though none of them were in their Dalton blazer, they were all wearing the same thing. They wore tight black t-shirts, black leather jackets, and black pants that were tucked into half-shin length black boots. Quinn thought that Blaine's outfit _was_ a surprise.

The Asian boy **(A./N.: Wes)** put a boom box at the top of the concrete stairs as Blaine went down three steps, the boy with the round face **(A./N.: Trent)**, the blond boy **(A./N.: Jeff)**, and the dark haired boy **(A./N.: Nick)** went down two steps and got into a shoulder-to-shoulder line with the dark haired boy right behind Blaine, the blond to the dark haired boy's left and the one with the round face to the dark haired boy's right, and then the Asian boy went down one step and stood right behind the dark haired boy. They were in a formation. Then they all assumed the same stance, the stance the military would call "at ease", with their feet spread shoulder length apart, their hands behind their backs, and there elbows jutting out from their sides. Quinn realized what they were about to do. They were about to perform in front of everyone, probably as their audition for New Directions.

Now everyone in Glee was looking at Blaine and what Quinn figured was his 2nd and 3rd surprises. Then, they started to perform.

FIREFLIES

Blaine singing lead; Nick/Jeff/Trent singing back-up; Wes beatboxing;

"_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep;_

'_Cause they fill the open air,_

_And leave teardrops everywhere,_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and,_

_Stare;_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns,_

_Slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems;_

'_Cause I get a thousand hugs,_

_From the thousand lightning bugs,_

_As they try to teach me how to dance;_

_A foxtrot above my head,_

_A sock-hop beneath my bed,_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a,_

_Thread;_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet Earth turns,_

_Slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

_When I fall asleep."_

After the song came to a close, the Asian boy quickly turned around and pressed play on the boom box before resuming the group stance.

BREAKEVEN

Nick singing lead; Blaine/Wes/Jeff/Trent singing background;

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin',_

_Pray to a God that I don't believe in,_

'_Cause I got time while she got freedom,_

'_Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven;_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you and,_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but your okay and,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces yeah,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces;"_

Wes singing lead; Blaine/Nick/Jeff/Trent singing background;

"_They say bad things happen for a reason,_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleedin',_

'_Cause she's moved on while I'm still grievin' yeah,_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even no;"_

Wes/Nick singing lead; Blaine/Jeff/Trent singing background;

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but your okay,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces yeah,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces yeah,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces,_

_I'm fallin' to pieces yeah."_

LITTLE LION MAN/JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

Jeff singing lead; Blaine/Wes/Nick/Trent singing background;

"_Weep for yourself my man you'll never be what is in your heart,_

_Weep little lion man you're not as brave as you were at the start,_

_So rate yourself and rake yourself take all of the courage you have left,_

_Waste it on fixing all problems that you made in your own head;_

_But it was not your fault but mine,_

_And it was your heart on the line,_

_I really messed it up this time,_

_Didn't I my dear;_

_Tremble for yourself my man you know that you have seen it all before,_

_Tremble little lion man you'll never settle any of your scores,_

_Your grace is wasted in your face your boldness stands alone among the wreck,_

_Now learn from your mother or I'll spend the days biting your own neck;_

_But it was not your fault but mine,_

_And it was your heart on the line,_

_I really messed it up this time,_

_Didn't I my dear;"_

Trent singing lead (Jeff on last two lines); Blaine/Wes/Nick/Jeff singing background;

"_Oh her eyes her eyes,_

_They're not shinin',_

_Her hair her hair,_

_Without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday;_

_Oh you know you know you know I'd never ask you to change,_

_If perfect's what you're searchin' for just stay the same,_

_So don't even bother asking 'Do I look okay?',_

_You know I'll say,_

'_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile,_

_Girl you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are';_

_Girl you're amazin',_

_Just the way you are."_

Just after the last note faded out, two jocks came at the five from both sides, each with a slushie, and Quinn, New Directions, and everyone else thought they knew what was about to happen. But they were quite wrong. Just as the jocks were about to throw the slushies, the blond boy and the boy with the round face, in unison, grabbed the arms of the jocks that held the slushies and, using the same technique, twisted the arms of the jocks behind their backs, causing the slushies to land on the jocks instead. As this happened neither Blaine, the Asian boy, nor the dark haired boy looked surprised (unlike everyone else there, who were in stunned silence) or even looked at the jocks. When the jocks futile struggles turned into cries of pain, Blaine finally acknowledged what had happened.

"Alright, that's enough. Let 'em go," Blaine said lazily. Immediately, the jocks were released. Both walked away rubbing their shoulders before Blaine broke formation and headed down the steps to the New Directions, the other four following closely. When Blaine and the other boys reached the table, Blaine spoke to all of New Directions. "Hello, again," he began slightly nervously, "You guys kind of already know who I am, so this is Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Trent—" he indicated each of the boys behind him and each nodded when his name was said, "—for those of you who didn't know. We've transferred from Dalton and quit the Warblers. We'd like to join you, if you'll let us."

"Why did you even transfer, Blaine?" Kurt asked pain coloring his voice. Blaine looked at Kurt sadly.

"Everything will be explained in Glee today," Blaine said, "Whether you let us join or not."

"Why would we let you in after you broke Kurt's heart like that?" Finn asked, "I mean the only reason I don't punch you in the face right now is that you'd probably twist my arm like they did."

"I can't give you a good answer to your question, but I can say that there's a 50-50 chance I'd let you hit me or just dodge," Blaine responded, "Anyway, we'll see you after school. Thanks for your time." Then Blaine half-bowed and took a couple of steps back before turning and walking away, his gang following.

When Wes and Trent were already sitting in her class when Quinn walked in coming from lunch, Quinn was relatively surprised. When Nick and Jeff were in her next class she was slightly suspicious. When Wes and Nick were in her last class, she was sure something was up, especially when Wes and Nick took one look at her then nodded to each other. It took Quinn a few seconds to figure out why. Then it hit her: Blaine had told them he was transferring for someone but he didn't tell them who. When the last class ended Quinn felt a rush of relief then fear. It was time for Glee Club.

Quinn walked in the choir room just ahead of Wes and Nick. When she entered she went and sat in the front row away from everyone. Jeff and Trent were already there and were standing next to the wall opposite Mr. Schue's office and Wes and Nick went to stand by them. Blaine walked into the doorway closest to Mr. Schue's office and leaned against the door frame. Mr. Schue himself walked into the room from his office then.

"Alright guys, let's get—yes, Quinn?" Mr. Schue said when she raised her hand.

"I have something to say before we get started, Mr. Schue. It's important," She said getting to her feet. Mr. Schue took a step back and motioned to the center of the room. Quinn went and stood where he'd motioned. "I have something to tell everyone," she said to them. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. Again." The entire room was still for a moment then everyone turned to look at Puck.

"Don't look at me!" he said throwing his hands in the air as if surrendering.

"No, look at me," Blaine said stepping forward. Quinn turned to him and audibly let out a breath. He looked at her and then to the room as he stood beside her and took her hand. "I'm the father."

"Wait, what?" almost all the New Directions cried out.

"Let me explain," Blaine said. Then Kurt got to his feet and ran out of the room sobbing. "Wait, Kurt, I'm sorry!" Blaine said as Kurt ran out. Then Blaine sighed and turned back to the room. "We can explain."

"Explain, then. Now," Rachel said, she and Mercedes glaring daggers at Blaine and Quinn.

"You remember that party you guys threw? The one that Kurt invited me to?" Blaine said. Everyone nodded with varying degrees of regret and fondness. And then Blaine was off telling the same story he'd told his dad only with out all the details. When he finished he was met with silence.

"I can't believe you cheated on Kurt with Quinn," Finn said, breaking the silence. A few people like Mercedes and Puck nodded.

"What?" Blaine said, "I never cheated on anyone. Kurt and I weren't even remotely in a relationship then."

"And I can't believe you slept with him," Finn said to Quinn this time, getting to his feet. Quinn was taken aback.

"Look, okay," Blaine said calmly, "We were drunk, most of us were drunk, remember? It happened. Now we're having a baby, and honestly I've never been happier. So everyone needs to just move on and calm down."

"Oh, _you've_ never been happier," Finn said, "What about Kurt? What about me? You're being completely selfish!"

"You're right. It is selfish. I'm sorry about Kurt, and I'm sorry about—" Blaine stopped midsentence, confused, "Wait, what do you mean 'what about me'? How do you fit into this?" Finn just glared at Blaine. Then realization hit Quinn like a smack to the face.

"He thinks you stole me," Quinn said softly to Blaine, but with how quiet the room was, everyone could hear.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, "I thought you were with the blonde before the party."

"She was," Santana said, "Until she and Finn cheated."

"Oh," Blaine said awkwardly, "That's really none of my business, so..."

"Moving on," Wes said finally, an edge of annoyance in his voice, "Are we in or out?"

"Hey, be a little more polite," Blaine reprimanded quietly.

"Sorry," Wes sighed. Then, his tone calmer, "Can we join you?"

"No way!" Finn shouted at him. Wes took an extremely aggressive step towards Finn.

"Back off, Wes," Blaine ordered sternly. Wes immediately took a step back.

"Wait; is Anderson, like, your master or something?" Santana asked. The four standing next to the wall all shrugged as if to say "Yeah, sure, why not?". Blaine looked at them in confusion.

"Anyway," Blaine said slight confusion in his voice as he turned to New Directions, "Thanks for your time. We'll be going now." Then to Quinn, "I'll be back in about fifty minutes." He moved to kiss her on the forehead and heard multiple sounds of disapproval and slowly pulled back without kissing her. Then he walked out followed by the four boys from Dalton.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, his voice a little unsure and confused, as Quinn went and sat back in her seat. He motioned for Finn to do the same before continuing. "I know this is going to be hard on some of us, but I don't want it to prevent us from making a strategically sound decision. I'm going to call them back tomorrow and I want you guys to reconsider!" Mr. Schue shouted the last part over several noises of protest from Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Puck. "Look, guys, they are obviously talented performers; they'd make our chances at Nationals that much better. And everyone who's ever tried out for Glee Club has got in."

"I don't care!" Finn shouted. Then, he said threateningly, "If you let him in, I quit."

"Wow, and I thought Rachel was a drama queen," Santana said.

"Right now, I might make that trade," Sam told him.

"I just want to see Anderson dance," Mike said.

"Sit down, Finn," **(A./N.: Because maybe I'm a Fair (Finn/chair) shipper.)** Mr. Schue said a little sternly, "That is a huge overreaction."

"Yeah, I mean, even if you do think he stole Quinn from you, you did the same thing to me," Sam pointed out. Quinn wanted to tell Finn not to be such a hypocrite, but thought better of it. It wouldn't be received too warmly right now. The rest of the hour was spent in argument. After Glee was over, Quinn picked up her stuff and started toward the door.

"Quinn," Finn called angrily. Quinn stopped and turned, rolling her eyes before looking at him walking over to her.

Blaine walked into the New Directions choir room and saw Finn and Quinn about to start a conversation, so he'd wait until they were done. And then he saw Finn's face. Blaine recognized that look.

"Okay, take three steps back," Blaine said to Finn, walking over to them and put his arm around Quinn's waist.

"So, you're one of those guys," Finn said, "She's not allowed to talk to anyone?"

"You don't want to talk," Blaine replied, "I know that look." And with that Blaine pulled Quinn out of the building to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Longer than I expected. Please review.**


	5. The Look

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**The Look**

**A/N: Emily, you didn't offend me at all. I probably should've said that when I was writing that other stuff. I'm sorry if it sounded that way. That wasn't what I intended. Now, to everyone else and Emily: sorry it's short. I may not update this story for a bit. I need to do that research into pregnancy I mentioned, especially because I'm not sure where to take it from here, so I'm going to focus on the baby and the pregnancy. Again, sorry. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Blaine drove to the exit of the school parking lot.<p>

"Your place or mine?" he asked Quinn tiredly.

"Mine," she replied, sneaking a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Blaine turned to take Quinn home. Blaine knew she was curious. He knew why she was curious. He decided to give her a chance to ask why he'd reacted that way to Finn. So, halfway to her house, he pulled over with a sigh and turned the car off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I'm going to let you ask me a question," he said, turning to face her, "about anything."

"What did you mean when you said that you knew 'that look'?" Quinn asked, her voice soft but laced with uncontained curiosity. Blaine sighed.

"Get comfortable," he said taking off his leather jacket, "It takes some explaining.

"In eighth grade, I went to a dance with a gay friend of mine just after I'd come out. Everything was fine until we were waiting for his dad to pick us up. Then the three biggest guys in the school, they attacked us. They roughed us up pretty bad. Then they took us to the back of the school where there were these dumpsters. They beat the living crap out of us again," Blaine's voice was fraught with emotion and he grabbed Quinn's hands in his own. "And then after that, the biggest guy, he..." Blaine seemed to be struggling with his words and he pulled one of his hands off of hers. But he looked right in her eyes and said, "I know that look. It's the same look I got...right before he shoved a knife into me."

With his free hand, Blaine pulled his shirt up to his mid-chest, revealing a thin, white scar about ¾ inches long, standing out against his bronze skin, to the left of his abs, which, Quinn couldn't help but note, were incredibly well defined. As a matter of fact, when Quinn thought about it, Blaine's body was one of the best fit, and well defined bodies she ever seen. She'd just finished this thought when Blaine pulled his shirt down again.

"My friend's dad went looking for us when we weren't waiting out front," Blaine continued, "He and the janitor found us back there and called an ambulance, and we were taken to the hospital."

Quinn saw the pain in Blaine's eyes and decided it was her turn to do the comforting. She pulled Blaine into the tightest hug she could manage and rubbed his back. She didn't quite know what to say. But as Blaine hugged her back just as tightly, she just told him the truth.

"I love you, Blaine," Quinn whispered into his ear, "I don't understand how anyone could ever hurt you. You're the best person I've ever met."

"I love you, too," Blaine chuckled into her neck, "And thanks, but I think _you're_ the best person you've ever met, if that makes sense." They both laughed, but neither loosened their hold on the other. As Quinn lightly rested her cheek on Blaine's shoulder, she thought that she would be content even if they stayed like this forever; she didn't even mind the soft _pitter-patter_ of the rain that had just begun to fall.


	6. Sleeping Peacefully

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Sleeping Peacefully**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! And, in response to some reviews: I'm full of trivia; and yeah, what's happening to Kurt is sad, he's the unfortunate victim of the drama of life, but it will get better (Hint: I forgot to mention that in this FanFic, Wes is gay); and as for Finn, he's really irritated me this season, so I probably laid it on a little too thick (except for the "Fair" comment, I mean, who didn't smile a little when Burt told Finn to take a seat) so I'll tone that down a little, but I also think that he'd be angry if he got back with Quinn and then all of a sudden she's having another baby with another guy, I'm sure I'd be P.O.'ed, too; also yes, I know for the most part FanFic writers, especially Glee FanFic writers, are probably dominantly female and I am a guy but honestly I wouldn't have started writing without my sister's encouragement, I owe most of the things I love nowadays to her: if she hadn't (slightly forcibly) introduced me to A Very Potter Musical, I probably would still be hating 90% of the characters on Glee for being so self-centered (which they were but probably not to the extent I thought they were), becoming a fan of Darren Criss's made me want to watch Glee, and my sister also gave me some advice in relation to FanFics: If no one's writing the kind of FanFics you want to read, then write it yourself. But anyway, I've still got some research to do, but I have started. The information's a little creepy but kinda cool, too. I guess after this story I'm just going to have to file it all away for later in life. If you spot the reference to the slightly obscure comedian and you know that comedian, let me know! Please review. It's a little short.**

* * *

><p>They sat in Blaine's car until it started to get dark, just sitting there holding each other. Or so Blaine thought.<p>

"Quinn, it's getting dark," Blaine whispered to her, "We should get you home." Quinn didn't give any indication that she had heard Blaine. "Quinn?" he asked. Then he noticed her breathing patterns. It was too deep, too spaced apart. He knew what had happened then. Quinn had fallen asleep in his arms. Blaine smiled to himself as he very gently sat Quinn back in her seat and very gently lowered the seat back to a laying position. Then, Blaine covered her with his jacket.

Blaine started the car warily, hoping against hope that the engine wouldn't wake Quinn. Luckily, she didn't even stir. Blaine thought that she must've been pretty tired, and he couldn't blame her. He didn't know if he'd be willing to go through some of the few things he knew pregnant women went through. He didn't know if he knew of any man who would. As he carefully pulled out on to the street and started driving to Quinn's house again, he wondered for a brief moment what would become of the human race if God or Mother Nature or whatever deity or deities said right now, "Alright, you're switchin'." He assumed the male population would just go, "Alright, no more people."

He laughed at the thought. Then he looked over at Quinn, afraid he might've woken her up. But she was still snoozing and looking unbearably adorable for Blaine's taste. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. Then a voice in his head said, _Eyes on the road, Anderson_. A few minutes later he'd pulled up to the curb in front of Quinn's house and turned off the car. He opened the door and got out but didn't shut it. He went to Quinn's side and opened her door. He'd need to be very careful and even more gentle. Blaine thought the whole thing through before acting at all, not even minding the light rain that was still falling from the night darkened sky. Blaine took a miniscule moment to think, _Man, it got really dark really fast_.

Blaine unbuckled Quinn's seatbelt slowly, carefully, and quietly. He then ran up to Quinn's house and opened the door wide. He asked Mrs. Fabray, who was sitting in the living room, not to close it; and then Blaine ran back out to Quinn's side of the car. Blaine lifted his jacket and draped it over her beautiful face to protect it from the rain. He then gently and carefully slid one arm under her lower back and one under the crook of her knees and gingerly lifted her up and out of the car. Blaine carefully walked as fast as he could without jostling Quinn too much as carried her inside her home. Blaine lightly maneuvered and pushed the door closed with his foot. He slowly lifted Quinn's torso so that the jacket fell away from her face. Blaine grinned a little again at the sight of her sleeping. She looked like an angel. A curious Mrs. Fabray walked over to the front door where Blaine was standing with Quinn in his arms.

"She fell asleep on the drive over here," Blaine explained quietly, "I guess she didn't get much sleep last night." Mrs. Fabray nodded understandingly. "Where's her room?" he asked, still whispering. Mrs. Fabray started upstairs, waving her hand for Blaine to follow and Blaine carried Quinn up the stairs and through the doorway Mrs. Fabray had opened for him. He gently laid Quinn down on her bed. He knelt beside her for a second before leaning over and softly kissing her on her forehead.

Blaine grabbed his jacket and slowly walked backwards out of the room looking around. The walls were beige with pictures and such hanging on them, and the carpet was white. His bedroom had to be 75% larger than hers, if not bigger; and that wasn't including the full bathroom and walk-in closet, neither of which took up floor space like her small closet in the far corner. He couldn't help but smile at the room. It was cozy. Not like that disgustingly gigantic mansion Blaine lived in. Blaine had always wanted a much smaller home.

As he stepped out of the room he noticed Mrs. Fabray, still holding the door open, looking at him strangely. Like he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out. She quietly shut the door. Blaine just stood there awkwardly, not taking his eyes off Quinn's door, but paying close attention to the woman at the edge of his peripheral vision.

"I don't know anything about you," Mrs. Fabray said suddenly. Blaine thought about this for a second.

"Okay," Blaine started, his voice, his face, his eyes all were soft with fondness, "I guess the biggest things you should know are:" and as Blaine spoke, he felt a deep conviction in his soul, deeper than he thought was possible, and his face, his eyes, and his voice hardened into a fierce determination, "I love Quinn and our baby with everything I am and no force in this universe could hope to do anything about it. Nothing could keep me from them." Mrs. Fabray looked like she wanted to test that. _Let her_, Blaine thought ferociously.

"And, what if she wanted you to leave? What if she asked you?" Mrs. Fabray's voice was hard, too—not as hard as Blaine's had been, but hard all the same. That scenario had never crossed his mind. Blaine felt an indescribable fear rise in him at the thought, and it showed on his face and in his voice.

"I never thought about that," Blaine replied…"worriedly" was too mild a word. "I always just assumed..." _that it'd always be Quinn and I_, Blaine finished in his head. "I don't know," he answered, unsure. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Blaine turned his head to look at Mrs. Fabray suddenly, and asked, "You don't think she would, do you?" Blaine's scared and slightly desperate demeanor seemed to alter Mrs. Fabray's perception of him. Her face softened considerably.

"No, of course not," she said, "Do you…want something to eat?"

"No, I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality,"

"I insist," she retorted, grabbing his arm lightly and guiding him to the kitchen. She made him something to eat and got him something to drink, chatting him up the whole time. He suddenly remembered that he left the car doors open and after informing Mrs. Fabray of this, he went and closed and locked the doors. When he got back inside, they resumed talking. They kept up a steady stream of conversation. After a couple of hours Blaine noticed that they had talked about him the whole time. He noticed that pattern held true over the next few hours.

"I'd better get going," Blaine said, "I just remembered I'm supposed to be grounded." He started toward the door and then turned back to her. "Can I just go say goodbye to Quinn?"

"You shouldn't wake her up," Mrs. Fabray scolded.

"I wasn't going to," Blaine replied. Mrs. Fabray clearly thought this was an odd request, but granted him her permission.

"Five minutes," she said. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Blaine quietly slid into Quinn's dark bedroom and left the door cracked. He quietly walked over to the bed. Blaine marveled at how Quinn was able to look incredibly beautiful and adorably cute at the same time. Blaine looked at how he had laid her over her covers and decided that he should've tucked her in. After removing her shoes, Blaine lifted the half of the blanket Quinn wasn't laying on, before gently lifting her onto that side and putting the blanket over her. He was glad she was so deeply asleep because she didn't even stir when he half sat and half fell out of tiredness onto her bed, next to her. After he was sure he hadn't disturbed her, he lightly and hesitantly put his hand on her stomach. Blaine still couldn't believe _she_ was going to have _his_ baby. It was surreal. He felt a calm sort of joy and contentment and he felt they were absolute. And with those feelings also came a degree of exhaustion. Blaine decided to leave while he could still resist falling asleep at the wheel. Blaine leaned down and kissed her cheek this time.

"Goodnight, Quinn," he whispered. He stood up, and the exhaustion intensified, so he sat down in a chair facing the bed and thought he felt the exhaustion lower. Blaine caught sight of Quinn again and felt that content feeling again. She just looked so peaceful, so carefree; she didn't look like she was worried about the baby or Blaine or anything and seeing her like that made Blaine feel like that. He never wanted to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	7. Oh, Brother

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Oh, Brother**

**A/N: I AM SO, _SO_ SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS UP SOONER! I know it's been a much longer time than usual, but with Spring Break and everything I wasn't able to get to a computer because of my family and I hadn't even started writing this chapter before Spring Break! I'm so sorry! Now, thanks for the reviews. To n2aabmmummy: I've always seen Blaine that way, too, thanks. To everyone who used the words "cute" or "adorable": thank you, that's what I was going for but I wasn't 100% sure that's what it conveyed. Marlee! HI! And that's not fair, I knew you would've gotten the Henry Cho reference. Thanks for the praise & reviewing (to everyone who reviews)! Sorry it took such a long time.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke confusedly to the sound of Quinn jumping out of bed and running out of the room and in that instant Blaine noted four things: he had fallen asleep, he had no memory of falling asleep, someone had covered him with a blanket, and Quinn was running out of the room. Blaine threw the blanket off and ran after her.<p>

"Quinn, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he called after her. Quinn didn't answer and ran into a room with her hand over her mouth. Blaine followed closely and saw it was the bathroom and realized that Quinn probably had morning sickness. Blaine went and knelt beside Quinn near the toilet, and held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly the way he had heard boyfriends were supposed to, just as she began to heave. When Quinn finally stopped, she leaned back into Blaine wrapping both her arms around her torso. "You okay?" Blaine asked noticing her shaking knees.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to wake up to sometimes," Quinn responded. "You must've taken me home after I clocked out in your car," Blaine nodded. "And you slept in my room last night," she said, obviously curious for an explanation.

"That was an accident, actually," Blaine replied, "I didn't even realize I was falling asleep. I don't remember going to sleep. I never would've on purpose."

"Never?" she asked getting up, going to the sink, and rinsing out her mouth with mouth wash. "Is there something wrong with spending the night in my room?" Quinn teased after spitting the mouth wash into the sink, but Blaine didn't catch the joking tone in her voice and immediately tried to make up for his perceived blunder.

"N-no, of course not! I-I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to, but I wouldn't, uh, you know, because, uh—" Blaine stammered going red.

"Relax, Blaine," Quinn interrupted, "I was kidding." Quinn looked at him closely for the first time that morning. His hair gel had dried overnight and his curls were loose, but other than that he looked the same as yesterday. Quinn brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth again.

"I should go home and get ready for school," Blaine said.

"See you at school," Quinn said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When Blaine walked in his house he expected to find his dad in the living room. He did not expect to see him pouring over some kind of document that completely pushed Blaine's lateness out of his mind.

"Dad?" Blaine started, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh," Mr. Anderson barely looked up at his son, "It's your mom. She filed for divorce."

"Oh," confusion filled Blaine. He didn't really know what to say or how to feel. "I'm sorry, Dad," he said very slowly.

"No, no. It's been a long time coming," Mr. Anderson replied. "You'd better get to school. Oh, and I called Cooper yesterday and gave him the news. He said he'd be here sometime today."

"Okay."

Blaine headed up to his room and changed into an identical shirt, pants, and socks after washing up. He re-gelled his hair and finished getting ready to go. Then, Blaine drove back to Quinn's house. He walked up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Fabray answered after a few seconds.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, "I was thinking that I'd drive Quinn to school today, since we left her car at school yesterday." **(A/N: No, seriously, I forgot that by riding home with Blaine, Quinn would be leaving her car at McKinley until I wrote "I'd drive Quinn". Whoops!)**

"Alright," she said, "Are you wearing the same clothes you were yesterday?"

"No, I changed," he replied, "I assume you put the blanket on me last night."

"Yes, after your five minutes were up, I went to kick you out, but you were already out like a light," she responded.

"You could've woken me. I could've driven home," he assured her.

"Well, I didn't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"Oh. Yeah. That would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Blaine!" Quinn's voice came from the top of the stairs, inside. "What are you doing here? Again?"

"Well, I realized that we forgot _your_ car at school, so I figured I'd drive you this morning," Blaine reported.

"We did! Thank you," Quinn said, smiling.

"It's _my_ fault, anyway," Blaine shrugged, "I pulled you out of there so fast we didn't have much time to think. So, soon as you're ready we can go. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready now," Quinn told him, "Let's go." Quinn came down the stairs and out the open door. "Bye, Mom." Mrs. Fabray waved and smiled at her daughter before closing the door behind her daughter. Blaine took Quinn's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He opened the car door for her one-handed and only let go because it wasn't physically possible to close her door and walk around to his door while holding her hand. On the way to school, Blaine was silent. And when Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she asked a little timidly, "Blaine? Is something wrong, babe?" Blaine looked at her. If it was anyone else he would've lied or said "it's personal" or something, but he couldn't stonewall Quinn. He sighed and looked back at the road.

"My folks are splitting up," Blaine stated.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said putting a hand on Blaine's forearm. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is not!" Blaine amended, "Don't think like that. If it's anyone's fault other than my mom's, it's mine." They were quiet again for a time. Then he said, "I just don't know how to feel. I don't know how I _do_ feel." Silence again. "By the way, my brother's coming to Lima today, presumably to meet you."

"Brother?" Quinn jumped on the subject change.

"Yeah, my older, adult brother," Blaine explained, "He lives and works in California so he only comes around here around the biggest holidays, you know, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year, Easter, those kinds of days."

"Oh, okay," Quinn said a little nervously, "Do you think he'll like me?"

"He'll love you," Blaine piped, cheering up. "He'll probably be the most enthusiastic person we tell." Quinn looked at him worriedly.

"Why would he be enthusiastic that you got a girl pregnant?" she asked carefully. Blaine inferred that her unasked question was the one she really wanted an answer to, but he answered them both.

"He's an enthusiastic person. That's just his nature," he assured Quinn, "He's more like Ms. Stevens than my mom." Quinn nodded and relaxed ever so slightly. Blaine decided to relax her even more. "In fact, when I came out to my family," Blaine smiled and chuckled at the memory he was recalling, "he made faces and mocked my mom behind her back when she went into an anti-gay tirade." Quinn smiled and moved her hand from Blaine's forearm to his own hand and they interlaced their fingers once more.

"So, you don't think I have anything to worry about?" Quinn asked, implying that she knew the reason behind the example of his brother's personality.

"Nothing at all," Blaine answered happily. The rest of the drive, they stayed in a much more comfortable silence.

When Blaine pulled into the parking lot they saw a large crowd of people all in a crescent moon shaped group around one point. They both looked at the crowd curiously. It must've been comprised of a third of the student body. Blaine parked next to Wes's car and noted that Wes, Nick, and Jeff were there waiting for him. Blaine and Quinn got out of the car and noticed that the crowd was focused on a man who had his back to the car, noticed the jocks, the New Directions, Trent, and Coach Sylvester were all at the front of the group. Blaine didn't take the time to see who it was, turned to Wes, and was about to speak when Quinn spoke.

"Oh, my God! That's Cooper Anderson! He's a _huge_ Hollywood star!" Quinn said. Blaine turned to look and saw the celebrity signing autographs.

"What's a big actor from Hollywood like him doing here?" Wes asked disbelievingly.

"Let's go ask," Blaine said walking toward him. The others followed closely behind. They were a couple of meters away from the actor when Blaine turned to them and put his finger to his lips with a mischievous smile on his face. They looked back at him in confusion. Then he silently snuck up behind the star and shouted right in his ear, "BOO!" and jabbed his fingers into the star's sides right below the star's ribs at the same time. The man jumped two feet forward and turned to Blaine clutching his chest. The faces of the crowd were a mixture of confusion, shock, and (on the faces of Kurt and the New Directions's girls) horror.

"God, what is wrong with you? Don't _do_ that!" the actor said. Blaine just laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that works _every_ time," Blaine laughed, "I thought you were supposed to get here later. What're you doing here?" The actor calmed down considerably.

"I heard I was gonna be an uncle, so I took the first flight out of Hollywood. By the way, I'm gonna kick your butt for everything that went down when I was gone, little bro," the actor said jokingly.

"'Little bro'?" several voices cried, including Quinn, Kurt, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Trent, and the other Glee girls.

"Wait, you didn't tell these people you're the brother of the famous Cooper Anderson?" Cooper asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, like that's something I can easily squeeze into a conversation," Blaine retorted sarcastically, "'Hi, I'm Blaine. My brother's famous, maybe you've heard of him?' Of course I don't tell people. And '_by the way_' thanks for telling everyone something that's supposed to be private."

"Yeah, maybe we should do this somewhere else," Cooper said apologetically.

"Over by my car. You leave your entourage and I'll leave mine," Blaine said. Cooper nodded. "Stay here, guys," Blaine said, turning to the boys behind him. Blaine noticed Quinn subtly point to herself then Blaine's car with her arm at her side. Blaine nodded to her. He started towards his car. Cooper fell into step beside him and he was sure Quinn was following.

When Blaine stopped next to his car, Cooper stepped ahead turning to face Blaine and Quinn took Cooper's place at Blaine's side tentatively. Blaine was painfully aware that the crowd of students was still staring at them silently. Cooper smiled at Quinn and offered her his hand.

"Hi, I'm Cooper." Quinn smiled and shook his hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she introduced herself as they dropped each other's hands, "I'm Blaine's—"

"Baby mama?" Cooper cut her off. Quinn blushed embarrassedly and her smile disappeared.

"Girlfriend," Blaine said in a warning tone, interlocking his fingers with hers again and looking sternly at Cooper.

"Whoa, overprotective much," Cooper said to Blaine before turning to Quinn, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry. It was just a stupid joke. I didn't mean to offend you or upset you," he said in a friendly voice.

"It's okay," Quinn told him. She was obviously still a little shaken by Cooper's comment.

"So, have you guys seen a doctor yet?" Cooper asked a little awkwardly.

"No, but I'll set up an appointment today," Blaine said. "I'm also going to be picking up a few job applications today."

"Good. That's smart," Cooper commended, "So, Quinn, do you think you and my brother can make it for the long haul?"

"Yes," she said trying to prove herself, and then she glanced at Blaine and gave his hand a small squeeze, "I think we'll make it. I don't think it'll be easy, but—"

"But, we can deal with it," Blaine finished, and then squeezing Quinn's hand back, "We'll make it."

"Good, good," Cooper said again. "Dad said you guys were planning on getting hitched..."

"Eventually," Blaine said cautiously, "Why?"

"Marriage is a big deal," Cooper said like an overly concerned family member, "I just want you guys to understand that. Be sure you're ready when you do tie the knot."

"We know that," Blaine said, annoyed, "We're not idiots." Cooper gave Blaine a look that seemed to say, _if you aren't an idiot then how you end up in this situation_. "Alright, we're not _complete_ idiots," Blaine amended. "Speaking of marriage there's something you should talk to Dad about."

"Okay," Cooper shrugged, "Blaine, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Blaine nodded and felt a little suspicious. He let go of Quinn's hand and Cooper and Blaine walked a couple meters away. "So, I was just wondering...are you sure this is what you want?" Blaine looked at him incredulously.

"Yes. Absolutely," Blaine said as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, just checking," Cooper said. "And, you know, I think it's awesome how you manned up and took responsibility. I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks, Coop. I appreciate that," Blaine said. They embraced and patted each other's backs.

"She seems like a good girl," Cooper started when they broke apart and then teased, "and she's pretty smoking—"

"Cooper!" Blaine warned.

"I'm just messing with you, little bro," Cooper said, "Get outta here." Blaine took a few steps before he felt the side of Cooper's shoe collide with his rear end. Blaine turned around and almost swung. "I told you I was gonna kick your butt," Cooper pointed out. Blaine was angry but deep down couldn't help from being amused, so he didn't retaliate.

"I'm watching you," Blaine warned playfully. He walked backwards toward Quinn and Cooper followed. This time Blaine and Quinn led while Cooper followed. They walked back towards the crowd which hadn't moved but had watched from afar. Blaine's entourage was trying to hide their amusement. "What you guys never had an older brother?" Blaine asked seriously but the smile on his face gave him away, "Maybe I should start doing that to you." Before Nick could counter, a large, dark-skinned football player standing next to Karofsky cut him off.

"So, let me get this strait," he started, "Fabray's got herself knocked up again?" Nobody answered, but Blaine stared at him with a steely glare. He knew the jock was about to say something hurtful. "Two kids in two years. You really are a slut, Fabray." Anger flashed across both Quinn and Blaine's faces and Blaine was about to take a step forward when Cooper stepped in front of him.

"You know, it might be a bad idea to beat up a jock on your second day of school," Cooper told him trying to cover up his fear.

"I don't care," Blaine said.

"Looks like the fairy wants to take us on," laughed Karofsky. Blaine really wanted to shout something like "you're one to talk" but he couldn't do that even to him. So, he settled for advancing toward the football players despite Cooper leaning against him and pushing the other way.

"Whoa, death glare. Haven't seen that since I dropped your didgeridoo," Cooper said, "A little help here?" Blaine was still moving towards the jocks. Nick and Jeff stepped forward to help Cooper but Wes and Trent didn't because they wouldn't have minded a go at the jocks, too. Blaine was still trying to get to the jocks but wasn't moving anymore.

"You said it fell and broke," Blaine growled as Quinn stepped beside him and put a hand on his upper arm, "That was a gift from the farmer in Kenya."

"Oops. Sorry," Cooper apologized.

"Blaine, calm down," Quinn told him quietly. "Please?" Blaine stopped and looked at her. They both saw the anger in the other ones face. Blaine also saw that Quinn really didn't want Blaine to fight the football players. Blaine looked at the three guys pushing on him to hold him back. Then he indicated with his chin for Quinn to move back. She grudgingly obliged thinking Blaine was going to ignore her. The next moment Blaine sidestepped his brother and friends and was standing next to Quinn as Cooper fell to the asphalt and Nick and Jeff fell on top of him. Blaine still looked angry and he crossed his arms.

"That's for my didgeridoo," he said quietly.

"I guess I deserve that," Cooper said getting up after the other two got off of him. "Guess it's time for school. I'm going to leave now," he said when the bell rang over the outside P. A. system. As the students dispersed, Cooper got into an expensive red sports car. "Stay outta trouble," he shouted to Blaine as he drove past.


	8. I Can't Think of a Name For This Chapter

_**A Family**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**I Can't Think of a Name For This Chapter**

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter: Overprotective & Angry Blaine and Quaine's first fight! Another Henry Cho reference coming at ya (lady bashing (sorry (I don't actually believe it, I don't mean it to be offensive, just playful joking around)))! Review, please and thank you!**

* * *

><p>After Cooper's car turned out of the parking lot, Blaine and Quinn turned back to the school. They started walking towards it when Karofsky's friend knocked into Blaine's shoulder as the jock walked past.<p>

"Slut," he whispered under his breath. And just like that, Blaine's self-control vanished. Blaine grabbed the jock's shoulder and turned him around. As soon as they were face to face, Blaine's fist connected with the jock's jaw. The force of the blow made the football player take a step back. Then, the jock punched Blaine in the face. And suddenly they both were throwing punches and taking a few of them, too.

"Stop! Hey, hey, cut it out!" Coach Sylvester shouted getting between them. "Both of you get to the principal's office," she ordered after they had stopped trying to hit each other. Blaine obeyed immediately, walking to the school. He looked back at Quinn before he went through the entrance. She looked furious and Blaine knew he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>He and Azimio (Figgins had said his name) were sitting in front of Figgins in his office, with Coach Sylvester standing behind them. She told Figgins that Azimio had knocked into Blaine but Blaine threw the first punch and it all escalated.<p>

"Mr. Anderson, since you are new here, I'm going to let you both off with a warning," Principal Figgins said calmly.

"With no due respect, Figgins, this boy should be expelled," Coach Sylvester protested. Blaine sat up in his chair. He couldn't be expelled. He need to be here for Quinn, today had proven that to him.

"Expelled? This was his first offence, Sue," Figgins reasoned.

"The first of many he and his group of ruffians will probably commit while in attendance of this school," Sue countered.

"Sue, you can't possibly know that! This is his second day!" Figgins exclaimed.

"His second day and he's already gotten one student pregnant and broken another ones heart. And look at him; he's wearing a black leather jacket. And everyone knows that only bikers and troublemakers wear black leather jackets. His and his group of troublemaking ruffians' reign of terror over this school has lasted far too long and it must come to an end," Sue announced. Figgins looked down to Blaine confusedly. His eye's asked a silent question: _what is she talking about_? Blaine shrugged and shook his head as if to say _how should I know_? This was only partially true. Blaine _did_ know what she was talking about at first.

"Sue, I'm letting him off with a warning," Figgins said. Then to Blaine, "A stern one." Blaine nodded in acknowledgement. Back to Sue, "My decision is final!" Coach Sylvester stood there for a second glowering at Principal Figgins. Then she turned around and stormed out of the room. "You two may go," Figgins said to Blaine and Azimio, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Blaine and Azimio left the office and went in separate directions. Azimio glared at Blaine for a few seconds before ignoring him. Blaine went through the rest of the morning waiting for lunch when he'd finally be able to talk to Quinn. Or more likely get chewed out by Quinn.

* * *

><p>When Blaine went out to the courtyard with his lunch, he scanned the tables for Quinn. He didn't see any sign of her, but he did see his entourage at a table by themselves with two seats reserved. Blaine scanned the stone steps for her then, and found her quickly. Quinn was sitting alone and looked livid. Blaine made his way to her and sat down.<p>

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Blaine asked. Quinn seemed to ignore him. "Giving me the silent treatment?"

"Thinking about what to say," said Quinn sternly. Blaine nodded.

"I know you don't approve of my behavior, and I'm not saying it was the right thing to do, but I stand by my actions," Blaine said.

"Okay, first off, of course I '_don't approve_' of you starting a fight with a guy who's, like, twice your size," Quinn snapped, "Secondly, there's no way it was the right thing to do because you could've gotten seriously hurt—and where would that leave us? With expensive hospital bills unrelated to the baby, and without money or a job to help pay for them. And thirdly, how can you 'stand by your actions'? It was totally unjustifiable."

"He was calling you, well, you know," Blaine whisper-shouted, getting irritated, "and I wasn't going to just stand there and let him get away with it! I saw how upset it made you! I'm supposed to defend you, protect you, both of you! That's my job as a father and a gentleman!"

"That's blatantly chauvinistic. And insulting. I _can_ defend _myself_, you know," Quinn snapped again.

"What you call chauvinistic, I was taught to call gentlemanly," Blaine snapped back, "Heck, 'How to Be a Gentleman' is a required course at Dalton." Then Blaine, in a softer and less confrontational voice, said, "I'm sorry that you felt insulted, that wasn't the intent of the argument. And I know you can defend yourself." Blaine's irritation was ebbing away. "You're a very strong-willed and capable person. I know you don't need me or any other man to help you or defend you," Blaine said, then added stubbornly, "but I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Don't try to sweet-talk me," said Quinn, but most of the edge was gone from her voice, "You're not getting out of this one that easily."

"I wasn't trying to sweet-talk you. I was just stating a fact," Blaine smiled, and for good measure, added, "You're going to be a great mom, you know." Quinn sighed.

"Shut up and let me see how bad it is," she said, trying to be angry. She reached out a hand to lightly touch the bruises forming on Blaine's face.

"It's fine," he said, "Just a little tender. Am I forgiven?" Blaine smiled but also pouted and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright," Quinn said, still trying to be angry, "You're forgiven." Blaine smiled and stood up.

"Come on; let's go sit by Wes and the guys," Blaine said, "Unless you'd rather sit with _your_ friends." Blaine was acknowledging the fact that "Wes and the guys" were his friends and Quinn didn't know them very well or at all.

"I don't think they want me to sit with them," Quinn said sadly. She stood up and said, "Let's just go sit with your friends. I think they're they only people here who'll actually be cordial with me." Blaine looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Okay," he just said and they headed over to Wes's table. It wasn't long until Mr. Schue came up to the table.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Quinn said when he appeared next to the table.

"Hello, Quinn. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm inviting you back to Glee rehearsal today. I think the club may have been a little too hasty in its decision," Mr. Schuester said to Blaine and his entourage.

"Um, okay," Blaine spoke for the group, "We'll be there."

"Great. See you then," Mr. Schue said before disappearing into the crowd of students.

School went by quickly but excruciatingly slowly as well. When the last class of the day finally let out, Blaine headed to McKinley's choir room. He met up with Quinn, Wes, and Nick on the way. Jeff and Trent were there when the four arrived. An angry Kurt had his arms and legs crossed and his head turned away from the former Warblers and Quinn. Quinn went and sat down on the front row right next to the drums and guitars. No one sat near her, but only Rachel and Finn glared at her. Everyone else just seemed to ignore her. Some of them (including Finn and Rachel) just glared at Blaine, if they glared at anyone at all.

Blaine was going to just stand next to his friends but upon seeing how everyone seemed to give Quinn such an enormous berth, he decided to make a small, subtle statement. He walked over to her slowly, and sat next to her on her left side on the riser that the second row of chairs sat on. Quinn stared at him the whole time, but he didn't look at her. He just stared strait ahead. Blaine thought he saw a couple of them watch him out of the corners of their eyes.

"Good afternoon, guys," Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room from his office, "I'd like to welcome back Blaine…and…I'm sorry I don't remember your names."

"Sir, this is Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Trent," Blaine said standing up. They each nodded when their name was said.

"Thank you," Mr. Schue replied, "Now as I've already told everyone else here, I've asked you back here to give you another chance at joining us."

"Alright, what should we do?" Blaine asked, "That performance out in the courtyard was meant to be our singing audition."

"Can you dance?" Mike asked looking directly at Blaine.

"I'm an…okay dancer," Blaine said giving his honest opinion.

"Please, he's like Gene Kelley and Fred Astaire rolled into one," Wes said, slightly exaggerating to compensate for Blaine's modesty.

"Okay, that makes me obsolete," Mike said a little sadly.

"I'm not nearly that good," Blaine said, shooting a pointed look at Wes.

"Alright we should make a decision soon," Mr. Schue said, cutting the conversation short, "Rachel, yes or no?"

"Absolutely not," Rachel said with venom in her voice.

"Simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice," Mr. Schue said, "Kurt?" Kurt just shook his head a little to indicate his negative opinion. "Mercedes?"

"No, Mr. Schue."

"Quinn?"

"Yes," she said meekly.

"Puck?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Brittany?"

"Yes."

"Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Finn?"

"No way."

"Artie?"

"Yeah. Sorry Kurt, but I really want to win." Kurt nodded his acknowledgement.

"Tina?"

"No, sorry."

"Mike?"

"I don't know, man," Mike said, "If we let in a guy who can dance _and_ sing, I'm basically doomed, but I want to win, too." Mike fell silent deep in thought. "No, I can't, sorry," he said finally. Blaine and his friends all looked a little disappointed.

"Lauren?"

"It doesn't really matter what I say. They can't get in anyway."

"She's right," Blaine said, "It's seven-to-five against us. Thank you all for the second chance, though." Blaine sat next to Quinn again so he could whisper in her ear, "Come to my house after rehearsal. I want your help with something." She nodded as he stood up. The five boys headed out of the choir room, but Blaine stopped at the doorway and turned back to New Directions. "Thanks again. Bye," he said before heading for the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent most of the rest of the time the Glee Club met for that day picking up job applications. He didn't want Quinn to have to wait on him, so he headed back to his house before 3:50. When he got there, a saddened Cooper was sitting in the living room, staring at the wall in front of him. Blaine, knowing what was bothering him, came over and sat next to him. Cooper didn't move or look at Blaine.<p>

"So, Mom and Dad are getting a divorce," Cooper said evenly. It wasn't a question. It was just a sentence.

"Yep," Blaine said, in the same tone. Cooper didn't look at him.

"Dad doesn't want you to know this—he thinks he's protecting you, and maybe he is, but you're old enough to think for yourself and you have a right to know—she's not fighting for us, not even trying to get joint custody," Cooper rambled slightly, in the same tone, again.

"You mean me," Blaine replied in the same tone, again (again), "You're an adult; you can't be fought over in a custody battle."

"Dad said you yelled at her," Cooper responded in the same tone, again (again (again)). Blaine just nodded. "He said that she tried to hit you." Blaine nodded a second time. Cooper sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Coop," Blaine said guiltily, "It's my fault she left."

"No, it's not!" Cooper said ferociously, "Don't even think—what the hell happened to your face?" Cooper had finally looked at his brother.

"Oh, I, uh, I got in a fight," Blaine said blushing as he met Cooper's eyes.

"Of course you did," Cooper said rolling his eyes and running his hand through his hair. Blaine chuckled softly.

"Quinn's coming over; she should be here soon," Blaine told him. Cooper shot him a questioning glance, to which Blaine responded, "I want her to help me decide which of my rooms to convert into a nursery." Cooper laughed at Blaine.

"You mean you want _her_ to decide what room to convert into a nursery," Cooper laughed.

"No, we're going to make the decision together," Blaine said, annoyed. Cooper laughed harder at this.

"You've clearly never been in relationship with a girl," Cooper said.

"Course not! Quinn's the first one!" Blaine said, even more annoyed.

"Well, here's a tip, little bro," Cooper exclaimed, "If you want to be happy relationship with a girl, you let her make _aaallllllll_ the decisions she wants! Especially if she's pregnant! And don't argue with her about it!" Cooper was laughing so hard he had bent over.

"Yeah, sure, thanks, Coop," Blaine said sarcastically. Cooper suddenly sat up, all trace of humor gone from his face.

"No, but seriously," Cooper said, "When a girl's pregnant, you do whatever they want because your life can get so much worse. Even if you think it can't, it can. It can get so much worse. And you can't blame the pregnant girl, either, 'cause it's your fault her hormones are all whacked out."

"You're a doofus, you know that, right?" Blaine said, punching him on the arm.

"Ow, you're getting stronger, squirt," Cooper said, rubbing his arm. Just then Mr. Anderson walked slowly into the room.

"Hey, boys," he said tiredly, "What're you guys up to?"

"We're talking about how Blaine doesn't know he's whipped," Cooper teased. Mr. Anderson shot Cooper a questioning look. "Quinnie's coming over so '_they_' can decide which room to turn into a nursery," Cooper explained, framing the word in air-quotes. Mr. Anderson leaned his head back and mouthing the word "oh".

"Tsk, tsk," Mr. Anderson shook his head and sat on the couch opposite his sons, "You're in for a rude awakening, squirt."

"I am not whipped," Blaine said, annoyed, "Just because I love her and want to do things for her and get her input on decisions that affect us, that doesn't make me whipped."

"That's the definition of whipped," Mr. Anderson said, "but, that's not necessarily a bad thing. After your mom and I got married, I couldn't even buy clothes for myself anymore. She sucked that part of my brain out of my head. And she wasn't that controlling—at least, that was before she was. But you know I have no idea how I survived without her when I was a bachelor. 'Cause they may whip you, but they take _good_ care of you, too."

"I hear that," Cooper said nodding, "Women do take care of us. I mean, where would any of us really be if it weren't for Ms. Stevens?" Mr. Anderson and even Blaine nodded at this. He may not agree with most of what Cooper and his dad had been saying, but that _was_ something he could easily agree with.

"By the way, Blaine, I think you've got something on your face," Mr. Anderson said, motioning towards Blaine's bruises.

"Huh? Oh," Blaine looked down at the floor in front of him, "I got into a fight at school."

"Obviously," Mr. Anderson said, "Why?"

"This stupid jock kept calling Quinn a slut and I lost my temper," Blaine answered. Mr. Anderson sighed.

"Don't. Do it. Again," Mr. Anderson said sternly. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"There's Quinn," Blaine said getting up and heading out into the hall. "I'll get it!" Blaine called down the hall and up the stairs so that Ms. Stevens wouldn't drop what she was doing to answer a door anyone else could've gotten easily. Then he walked to the door and opened it, smiling at Quinn standing in the doorway. "Hey, come on in," he said stepping out of the way to let Quinn by. He shut the door behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, Cooper," Quinn greeted, waving at them a little timidly.

"Hey there, little sis," Cooper responded enthusiastically. Quinn was a little shocked and embarrassed at that.

"Hello, Quinn," Mr. Anderson said and smiled politely and nodded to her.

"Just head on up the stairs and I'll get my jacket and be right up," Blaine told her quietly.

"Uh, okay," Quinn agreed and headed for the stairs as Blaine went and picked up his leather jacket. Then, as quickly as he could, Blaine smacked Cooper on the back of the head and jumped away. Cooper tried to grab Blaine but he was just a split second too slow. Blaine ran to the bottom of the stairs with a goofy grin on his face as Cooper jumped up to grab at Blaine again.

"Cooper, sit back down," Mr. Anderson said amusedly.

"But, he just—" Cooper started as Blaine began walking up the steps.

"Just let it go, Coop," Mr. Anderson said, and Cooper crossed his arms and sat back down.

Blaine got to the top of the steps and stood next to Quinn, who was looking around at the intersection of hallways that the stairs ended at. From here they could go four different ways: right, left, forward (at the end of this hall you could turn around and go up more stairs to the next floor), or turn 180° down the hallway parallel to the stairs. At the end of each hall was another hall perpendicular to each respective hall. The floor was divided into four rooms and none of those rooms touched the outer wall.

"Well, this is my floor," Blaine said lifting his arms and holding them aloft on either side of him.

"'Your _floor_'?" Quinn asked. Blaine nodded and let his arms fall to his side. He was a little embarrassed.

"All four of these rooms are mine," Blaine explained, "There's my bedroom—" Blaine pointed to the room to Quinn's front and left, "—my sound/recording studio—" he pointed to the room to Quinn's back and left, "—my study/workroom—" he pointed to the room to Quinn's back and right, "—and my rec room."

"'Rec' as in 'car wreck' or as in 'recreation'?" Quinn asked, still a little awed at the idea of having an entire floor to oneself.

"Recreation," Blaine clarified with a small smile.

"What did you want my help with?" Quinn asked, getting to the point.

"I want you to help me decide which one of these rooms will become our baby's nursery," Blaine told her.

"Oh, uh, okay," Quinn said, smiling a little.

Blaine showed Quinn around the four rooms and then they settled into Blaine's bedroom. They looked at the pros and cons of each room as a nursery for about an hour and a half. They had narrowed it down to Blaine's workroom or Blaine's rec room. Not too long after that, they settled on Blaine's rec room.

They talked for another three hours, mainly getting to know each other better. That's when Ms. Stevens came in to see if they were (translation: Quinn was) hungry. Soon, the three were in the kitchen with Mr. Anderson and Cooper. Blaine, Quinn, Cooper, and Mr. Anderson were sitting at the table while Ms. Stevens was making them all something to eat. When conversation turned to the subject of Blaine getting a job, Ms. Stevens offered him one from the maid service she ran where he could work with her in his own house, and Blaine gladly accepted. Not much later, Blaine was calling one of Lima's two OBG-YN's, Dr. Wu, to setup an appointment. They set an appointment for a week later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still on hiatus, sorry.**


End file.
